


Amazing How We Got This Far

by Adayinmymeadow



Series: Simon one-shots [5]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead Series - Robert Kirkman & Jay Bonansinga
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adayinmymeadow/pseuds/Adayinmymeadow
Summary: Addie is hiding something from Simon.





	Amazing How We Got This Far

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah.

Simon had a feeling that his girlfriend, Addie was hiding something from him. He had seen her hanging around the new recruit named was Harry. Now Simon wasn’t a jealous man, but with Harry, it was hard not to be. Harry was the same age as Addie, with thick blond hair, piercing blue eyes, and lips that seemed so full. He was the statute of david but in real life. Simon had seen Harry without his shirt and let’s just say all the people that was interested would fawn over his rock-hard abs. Now Simon knew he rivaled Harry body wise, but it was the way that Harry made Addie laugh that made Simon jealous, Or the fact that he was worried his girlfriend would realize he was too old for her and leave him for a much younger man. He had seen her hanging around with the young man a lot. When he would ask her about it, she kissed him on the mouth. It came to a point where she started to use sex as a way to keep him from asking questions about Harry. 

Simon sighed as he watched Addie, Arat and Laura pack up the items that they had retrieved from hilltop. The three women were joking about, he watched as the three women picked up tool bags and planks of wood. He was leaning against the truck, not really listening to Negan. He watched as Harry came up next to Addie holding out a yellow flower. she smiled at the blonde taking the flower from his hand, he said something then kissed her on the cheek. Simon felt his mouth fall open in shock. How dare he!? Harry then took Addie by the hand pulling her behind the truck when he noticed Simon watching them. Arat and Laura followed the two. 

“Shit,” Negan’s voice made him jump. “You see that?” Negan asked. Simon turned to his friend. “He kissed her.” Simon narrowed his eyes at his friend. 

“On the cheek.” Negan gave him a smile. 

“It only starts with a kiss.” Negan teased trying to rile up his bestie. Simon glared at his friend. “Beside you honestly think Addie would do that?” Negan asked. Simon turned to where he had last seen Addie and the others. 

“She loves me.” Simon argued. Negan gave him a sad look. 

“I loved Lucille.” Simon wasn’t a stranger to Negan’s past. He knew what the leaner man was talking about. He swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. Addie wasn’t that stupid, was she? Simon growled as he turned around to help with unloading the items. He had to trust his girlfriend, he had to. That was the recipe for a healthy relationship: trust. 

The nagging feeling of Addie cheating on him was eating him alive, he loved his girlfriend. He trusted her, he knew she was loyal…had he done something? He was making his way to the storage room to get a part for his truck when he saw Arat and Addie poke their heads from a crack in the door looking around suspiciously. He quickly moved to hide, he knew it was wrong to spy, but they were acting really suspicious. He watched as Arat opened the door all the way, allowing Harry and Addie carry out metal beams. Laura followed behind them with a bag of tools. What where they doing? Arat closed the door quickly to follow the group. He moved from his hiding spot to follow them. Simon lost vision of them as they moved behind the storage. As Simon turned the corner Addie was standing there. 

“Hi.’ She smiled up at him. He looked down at her suspicion running through him. “What are you doing here?” She asked sweetly. He looked over her head to see if Harry or the others were there. 

“Just seeing what you’re up to.” Simon answered. Moving close to his girlfriend. She tilted her head. “I thought I saw Harry and the girls.” Addie gave a soft laugh reaching out to place her hands on his torso pulling him close. 

“I’m just nosing around.” She answered rising to her toes to kiss him gently on the mouth. “But I feel like I haven’t seen you in a while.” She whispered her hands gripping his hips tighter as she pulled him close. Simon cursed himself as he harden, she did that to him. It was true Simon had been keeping himself busy since he was worried that he was going to lose his girlfriend. He didn’t say anything as she kissed him again. She pushed him against the storage wall, kissing him with need. He found himself groaning as her hands cupped him. Because she was much shorter than him the only place she could grind against was his leg. She pulled away from him and undid his pants pulling him free. He hissed in pleasure as she took him in her mouth. As she worked him, he couldn’t help but bury his hands in her hair. 

“Simon! Where the fuck are you?” Negan’s voice came from near the entrance of the storage. Addie looked up at Simon eyes wide. She pulled away from him, helping him put himself away. just as Negan rounded the corner Simon was still buckling his belt. “Oh shit! Did I walk in to something freaky deaky?” He looked between the blushing Addie and the annoyed Simon. Negan noted the lipstick all over Simon’s mouth. “Oh fuck! I did!” 

“Gods! You’re so embarrassing!” She squealed before running off. Negan laughed after her finding that reaction adorable. Simon stared after her, a few seconds before turning to Negan. 

“You got something…” Negan pointed to his mouth; Simon quickly wiped at his mouth. The mustached man growled as Negan chuckled at him. 

“Come on, we got a truck to fix.” Simon moved past Negan who gave him a mocking look but followed his right-hand man. 

“Did you come?” Negan teased. Simon flipped him off. 

As Simon entered the cafeteria, he saw Arat, Laura, and Lottie sitting at a table. Harry and Addie nowhere in sight. He looked around confused, Addie normally met him in the cafeteria. He went in line and grabbed two trays of food, as he arrived at Arat’s table Harry slid in the seat across from Laura. Harry greeted him with a smile. 

“Where’s Addie?” Simon asked. Harry looked up at him. 

“She was right behind me.” He answered. Simon took a deep breath he was second from slamming the tray of food into the blonde's handsome face. That was how much he was annoyed with the guy. 

“You got my lunch?” Addie hugged Simon from behind. He turned to her smiling, but that’s when he noticed he wasn’t wearing the clothes he had seen her in earlier. She rose to her toes to kiss him on the mouth. He kissed her back, placing the trays on the top of the table, before pulling out the chair for his girlfriend. She smiled up at him as she slid in to her seat. Simon sat down next to her. He was a little uncomfortable that Harry was on her other side, but when she leaned into him his jealousy subsided. 

As they ate lunch Arat and Laura recounted their first meeting, Laughing and cuddling close. Harry politely asking questions and to Simon surprise Addie spoke up about how the two first met. 

“I punched him in the face.” She stated. Harry turned to the two. Simon was grinning down at Addie as she looked up at him. “He was a total ass, he made fun of my mohawk.” Addie smiled. Harry laughed. 

“So that’s when you two fell in love?” Harry asked. Addie turned to Simon. 

“Yeah, when did you fall in love with me ‘Stach?” She teased. Simon didn’t say anything but took her hand in his kissing her knuckle gently. He didn’t have chance to answer Regina came up next to the table. She looked at the group with a sour face, Addie and Regina really didn’t like each other. Regina thought Addie was too careless and reckless. Addie thought Regina had a stick up her ass. Also, the fact was Regina seemed to like to remind Addie that her and Simon were a thing a while back. 

“Hey there you are,” her gaze on Simon softened. “Negan’s looking for you stud.” Addie narrowed her eyes at Regina her hand tightening on the butter knife, Lottie reached out to grab the knife from her hand. Addie pouted but didn’t say anything. Regina placed a hand on Simon’s shoulder. Lottie looked as if she was going to say something but Addie shook her head. Lottie pouted but didn’t say anything “Come on I’ll walk you there.” Simon looked down at Addie kissing her gently on the mouth. 

“I’ll see you later.” She looked at Regina then back at Simon. 

“Wait! I wanna show you something!” Addie said standing up as Simon stood. Simon looked at her in confusion. Addie lifted her crop top showing him her pretty pink lacy bra, that cupped her heavy breast in the most delicious way. Simon’s mouth fell open. She lowered her shirt. “Okay see yah later .” Arat closed her eyes shaking her head in silent laughter, Laura was roaring with laughter, Lottie was scolding Addie, and Harry stared at the young woman with his mouth slack. Regina glared at Addie before running off without Simon. Addie gathered her tray, the others followed she blew a kiss to Simon before running off. Simon turned to leave only to notice that many of the patrons in the cafeteria was staring at him, apparently, they had witnessed what his girlfriend had done. 

The next few days passed quietly, or to Simon slowly. He would catch glimpses of Addie and Harry disappearing behind the buildings, or that the two were hanging out more without Laura and Arat. There were days that Addie would come home late from her runs, and she would be too tired to make love. He was following them once but as he came close, they seemed to have vanished. He searched the area only to find no evidence that the two was ever there. He later cornered Lottie and asked her if she knew anything, Lottie questioned him back. When he asked what Harry and Addie where doing together, she threw flour in his face yelling sorry as she ran away. So, he knew something was up. 

“Hey Simon,” Regina’s voice drew him from his thoughts, she sat across from him. She placed a beer in front of him. He smiled at her weakly before taking the bottle and drinking from it. “what are you doing here by your lonesome? I would think that Abbie would be attached to your hip.” Simon didn’t miss her mispronouncing Addie's name. He didn’t say anything but drank from the bottle. “you know, I noticed how close she is to Harry.” Simon narrowed his eyes at her. 

“Watch what you say next.” He warned placing the beer bottle down with too much force. The other saviors around them played pool or darts, not to mention they had found an arcade an brought a few air hokey tables and ping pong. They were oblivious to Simon’s sour mood. Regina smiled 

“I’m just saying.” She started taking a drink from her bottle. “You know I’ve seen them hanging around that abandon shed, you know the one we were going to turn into a green house, but it was over ran by those cats? I’ve seen them enter the building, but it takes a while for them to come out.” She leaned forward. “And when they do, they’re all sweaty.” Simon moved to his feet. Regina watched after him smiling. 

Simon came up to the abandon shed, he stopped short when he saw the door open and Addie come out, her hair disheveled, her face red and sweat dripping down her forehead. 

“Oh shit am I sore.” She said as Harry came out behind her. He laughed as he closed the door behind them. “I think I’m going to walk funny tomorrow.” Harry nodded as he wiped his body with a towel. 

“Well I did work you good. You didn’t want me to stop.” Simon took a step back his heart falling into his stomach. His breathing picked up in a panic state. He moved into the shadows as they moved past him. Tears sprung in to his eyes. He reached for his gun, but stopped short. He found himself moving back toward the sanctuary. He did what any broken-hearted man did; he went to drown himself in alcohol. 

Simon was drunk when he found himself standing in front of Harry’s room door. He debated to just barge in guns blazing but he decided to knock on the door like a normal human being. He wanted to confront Harry first before he moved on to the woman he love. He knocked harder when Harry didn’t answer. The door finally opened; Harry looked at Simon in confusion as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. 

“Simon?” He asked softly. “What time is it?” Simon saw he was half naked, there where scratches on his body and love bites. Did his Addie give him those?! In anger Simon grabbed Harry by the neck pushing him in his room. Harry let out a whimper as the door slammed shut behind them, clawing at Simons hand. 

“You son of a bitch!” Simon shouted, the bottled in his hand dropped as he clasped his now free hand around Harrys neck. “You motherfucker!” He yelled choking the blonde. 

“What the fuck!” A voice behind him screamed, two arms wrapped around his neck as the person threw themselves at his back. “Let go of my boyfriend!” The voice screamed. Simon gagged as the arms tightened around his neck. he let go of Harry and swung the person off him, the person landed on Harrys bed with as “oof.” Harry was on his knees coughing and rubbing at his throat. 

“What the fuck Simon?” He asked his voice hoarse. Simon was starting at the young man on the bed, he recognized him. It was one of his men, Jefferson. He looked down at Harry and then back at Jefferson, he then noted that both men were in their boxers. His drunk mind clicked and he found himself turning to Harry as the blonde came up next to him. “Sit down you drunk oaf.” The blonde spat pushing Simon on the edge of the bed, as Jefferson ran to check on Harrys neck. 

“I’m so sorry.” Simon whispered. He looked up as Harry handed him a cup of water. Jefferson glared at his boss, as well as Harry. “Okay so,” Simon told the two about what Regina had said, and what he witnessed. Harry and Jefferson looked at each other and burst in to laughter. Simons face burned red. “Look I’m a heterosexual man, so you know how we think!” He argued. Harry shook his head. 

“Okay first of all, I love Addie like a sister. Also, we knew each other growing up. Second of all,” he paused and looked at Jefferson. Who gave him a look that read as a warning not to say anything. Harry groaned in frustration burying his face in his hands. “Okay look, it’s secret, I can’t tell you, but go to the green house at three thirty, Addie will be there waiting for me. You’ll see why we had to keep things secret.” He pulled his face from his hands to look at Simon. “Trust me your heterosexual male brain’s gonna love it.” Simon finished his water before standing up. He gave another apology. As he opened the door Harry stopped him. “Simon, Addie really loves you.” Simon looked over his shoulder to look at Harry. “she wouldn’t do anything stupid, believe me. Loyalty can be her weakness.” He didn’t say anything but nodded. 

The next day Simon made his way to the green house. He stopped short when he heard Regina call his name, he gave a silent growl. He turned to her as she caught up to him. 

“Hey there you are, I missed you last night.” She said as she moved closer to him. Simon raised a hand. 

“I’m going to fucking stop you right there.” He snapped his patience was already thin, she was the cause that he attacked Harry. She made him think his girlfriend was cheating on him! “I’m going to fucking tell you once. I’m with Addie, I love Addie and whatever you’re doing is sad. Now go fuck off.” Regina’s mouth fell open in shock. Simon turned on his heel moving toward the green house. His heart was pounding against his rib cage, he was excited to see Addie. 

As he came up to the building, he saw Harry and Jefferson making out by the doorway. He cleared his throat, Harry pulled away from Jefferson with a sheepish grin. 

“Sorry but come here.” Harry moved to the other side of the building; he held a finger to his lips as he came up to an open window. To Simon’s surprise Addie was swinging around on a metal pole. He turned to Harry; Harry nodded. “I used to teach stripping and the aerial hoop; Addie wanted me to teach her so she could surprise you.” Simon turned back to Addie as he watched her practice. “Oh and Simon,” Harry whispered. Simon turned to him. “This is for last night.” Simon cried out as the smaller man shoved him into the window. The older man crashed into the ground below him, his legs somewhat still hanging out the window. He could hear Jefferson and Harry laughing as they ran off. 

“Simon?” Addie came to his side as she pulled him in the room. “What the fuck?” She asked as he rolled on his back. 

“Hey,” he started staring up at her. “So…I tried to kill Harry last night.” Addie shook her head. 

“I know, he told me but,” she started as she helped him to his feet.” He didn’t tell me that you would be here.” She dusted off his shirt and pants. He sheepishly looked down at her. She stepped away from him and crossed her arms across her chest. “Now did you really think I would cheat on you?” She asked. Simon found himself looking down at her, she was dressed in tight fitting exercise shorts and a crop top. 

“Yes and no.” He answered. “It just, he’s so young and you are too! I thought that I was getting boring and that you would want a much hotter younger man.” He let the truth spill from his mouth. The insecurities that he had was just flowing out of him. Addie raised an eyebrow. 

“Did Regina tell you any of this?” She asked. He thought for a second. Then it clicked, the day that Addie introduced him to Harry. Regina had mentioned that Addie and Harry made a cute couple, and that Simon should watch out. He nodded. She laughed reaching up taking his face in her hands. She kissed him gently. “Well this ruins the surprise but sit down, let me show you what I know.” He pouted suddenly. 

“I don’t think I deserves this.” She laughed kissing him again. 

“Oh, no I worked my ass off; you are getting a show.” She pushed him in to the chair that had been placed in front of the Pole. He sat down as she went to turn on the radio, the music started low, it was familiar, it was one of Addie’s favorite sex song. ‘Earned it by The Weeknd.’ She danced slowly in front of him rolling her hips, and shimmying to the music, she straddled his lap, gently grinded her hips into his as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him gently on the head, before She spun away in a gentle manner grabbing the pole, and swung around. 

Simon was in awe, as he watched her. She reminded him of a fae as she swung and worked the pole. Her moves were slow and delicate, as if she was being held up by magic. She had hooked her leg and leaned back slowly spinning. He felt his pants getting tighter, he felt his mouth water at the mere sight of her. 

She gave him a seductive smile as she spun down landing on her knees, she pulled off her top, to be left in her bra and shorts. He shifted in his seat. She crawled from the pole toward Simon. He gave a groan as her hand moved from his knees up to his thighs, she raked her nails down. The music was going on, as she leaned up to kiss Simon on the mouth. She got to her feet, moving to have her back at him, she pressed her ass against his erection while rolling her hips. He couldn’t help it, he reached up cupping her breast, she gave a soft moan grinding into him. He kissed her neck and she turned so she once again straddled his hips. They were kissing now, her hands hurrying to get his pants open. she whimpered as he pulled her close biting the swells of her breast. Her hands working him. He groaned in her mouth as she grind her heat against his stiff cock. 

“Shit,” he whispered. She reached between them, pulling aside her shorts to sink on him. She gave a small gasp as he entered her, stretching her in the most delicious of ways. He growled reaching up to grab the back of her head to kiss He with all he had. As the two made love on that chair, all Simon could think about was Addie, her scent, her whispers, her gasps, the way she clutched at him as she rolled her hips into a rhythm, they both enjoyed. 

“marry me?” He whispered as his he grabbed her hips slamming upward, her cries getting louder. “Marry me?” He repeated never letting up his rhythm. Addie nodded screaming his name as her orgasm ripped through her. That trigger his and he gave a loud cry as he merciless pumped in to her body. 

As the two basked in their afterglow, Addie began to giggle. Simon pulled away from her confused. She looked at him, her giggling turned to laughter. 

“Well, asshole you beat me to the punch again.” She teased she reached in her bra and pulled out a men size ring that was a dark material. She held the ring up to his face. “I was going to propose first asshole, hence why I learned this.” Simon’s mouth opened in surprise. He reached up taking the ring in his hand, he stared down at the ring in awe. 

“Really?” He asked she nodded. 

“Yeah, I figured I like you so much I should make it official.” He hugged her again, and pulled away to put on the ring. He stared at the ring. Addie watched him, a smile on her face. He reached up cupping her face in his hands and kissing her. 

“Shit, I think a congratulations are in order!” Both Simon and Addie jumped at Negan’s voice, he was leaning in the window, smiling at the two. 

“How long have you been there?” Addie asked climbing off of Simon, who gasp at the sudden loss of her heat. Negan just smiled at her. 

“I like your O face.” Her face redden at his comment. 

“You’re an ass!” She growled at Negan. He laughed. He turned to Simon who was fixing his pants. She went to get her shirt as she muttered to herself. Simon moved toward his friend. 

“Look at my ring!” He said excitedly as he held up his hand. Negan admired the ring, and looked at Addie. 

“Is this the one you punched fat joey for?” He asked. She turned to him with innocent eyes. 

“I’m sorry sir I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He gave aloud laugh. 

“All right you two, drinks on me tonight we have to celebrate!” Negan moved from the window. “I’ll meet you two in the rec room.” As Simon moved toward the door Addie pulled him toward her. 

“So, you never answered the question.” She said, hands on his hips. “Will you marry me?” 

“Yes!” Simon shouted with glee as he pulled her in tight hug. She laughed hugging him back. He kissed her hard on the mouth and she groped his ass.


End file.
